Hunt or be Hunted
by Wild Blossom
Summary: Its been three weeks since the infection started. Bree and Jesse struggle to survive the horror. And when all seems lost, they get help from someone they never expected. OC/OC and Hunter/OC If you don't like Infected X Survivor or gays, don't read then. Rated M for swearing, blood, gore, and maybe more..
1. Escape

The streets were swarming with the infected. Every where I looked there was the undead. Me, Caleb, Jesse, and Luke were currently crouched behind a car as we shot at the infected. Just three weeks ago I was in the warmth of my home with my fiancé planning our wedding.. Now I'm kicking some zombie ass, not knowing if he is alive anymore.

I stood up quickly and lit a pipe bomb. I threw it about ten yards away and ducked behind the cover of the vehicle again. The growling and moaning of the infected filled the night air. They seemed more riled up at night.

We ran out from the cover of the car and headed towards a convenient store. With two pistols in my hands, a knife in my boot, and a machete attached to my thigh, I was running well with weapons. I turned around and shot an infected right in between the eyes before it could reach me.

I turned back around to see that the others waited for me out side of the store. I ran ahead of them and threw the door open. I froze in fear for a split second as I came face to face with a smoker. I screamed as its tongue wrapped around me and it sunk its teeth into my neck.

"Bree!" I heard Jesse scream out my name as he shot at the smoker. I could feel the smokers claws did into my sides. I fell to the ground when the smoker fell. I was pulled away from the smokers lifeless body and dragged into the safe room that was on the second floor of the store. It looked like an apartment.

Caleb tried his best to clean me up and then Luke dressed my wounds. I was fading in and out of consciousness. I could faintly hear the others whispering to one another.

"Is she okay?" Jesse asked.

"Question is, is it safe for her to be here with us? She was bit after all." That one I could tell was Luke. We never really got along. He hated the fact that I was a girl and could slow them down. Which I did.

I reached up and cupped my neck. If I died, would I see him again? But what if he isn't dead? I could feel my eyes tear up. No... He had to be alive. He had to. I won't stop believing till I see proof that he's gone from the world of the living.

"We should just end her while she's weakened." Luke growled out.

"How could you say that? She's our friend!" Jesse shot back at him.  
Caleb sighed. Did they not know I could hear them from the other room?

"Luke's right Jesse. If she turns, we're as good as dead." Caleb spoke out. He was the oldest of us all. Caleb at age 42, Luke at 35, Jesse at 26, and myself at 22.

Jesse grunted. "What if she is immune? You would be killing an innocent!"

"She has till morning. If she is still too weak to move, I'll end her." Luke said. His foot steps could be heard walking away and it sounded like he sat down on something. "Everyone get some sleep."

I noticed that I was in a bed room. I was scared. I knew very well that if I stayed here, Luke and Caleb would kill me in the morning.

The rooms door creaked open and I closed my eyes and pretended to be out cold. I felt the bed lower under someones weight and felt someone check the bite on my neck and sigh. Hearing the sigh my fears disappeared. I opened my eyes and looked straight into steel blue eyes.

"We need to get out of here." Jesse told me. He helped me sit up and I noticed I wasn't wearing my black tank top. My sides and chest were wrapped up in bandages. But I still had my pants.

He helped me stand up and left me by the wall so I had support. He went to the closet and grabbed a backpack that he found. He put some clothes in the backpack and froze. He looked over in my direction and walked over to me.

"I'll be right back." He handed me the bag and walked over to the door. My eyes widened. What the fuck is he doing? He walked out and within a few minutes I started to freak out a bit.

I dropped the backpack and grabbed the closest thing to me that I could use as a weapon. I stood there next to the door with a lamp in my hands and when the door opened I waited til I could see the person.

My body relaxed when I saw it was only Jesse. He smiled at me and went over to pick up the backpack. His arms were full of water bottles and power bars. He put them in the bag and helped me put our weapons into the bag also. We walked, or limped, over to the window.

"We are on the second floor!" I whispered to him.

"Yeah, well I'm not walking past the two in the living room. Now get your skinny white ass out that window and down the side of the building. I'll help." He assured me.

I frowned but nodded my head. I painfully made my way out the window and hooked my fingers over the window sill and lowered my body. As I hung there, Jesse grabbed my wrists and lowered me some more. I was a good three feet off the ground.

"Can ya drop from here?" He asked me. I looked down and nodded. He released one wrist and I placed my hand flat against the wall. When he released the second one, I fell to the ground landing on my feet. I grunted in pain as my side muscles pulled and looked up to see Jesse leaning out the window with the backpack dangling from his hands.

I took a quick sweep of the area and turned back to Jesse. I opened my arms and he dropped the bag down to me. I caught it with ease and set it down next to me. I looked around again and turned back to watch Jesse hang from the window like I did.

He unfortunately didn't land on his feet. I winced when I heard his ass hit the pavement. He groaned and curled into a ball as he held his ass cheeks. His face scrunched up as he turned towards me. I helped him up to see the front of his pants were soaked.

I surpassed a giggle and couldn't help but ask. "Did you jizz in your pants?" I let a smirk come to my face as his face reddened in embarrassment.

"I had to piss. Guess I couldn't wait." He stood up and rubbed his ass in pain. I limped closer to him and we started walking North, grabbing the pack along the way.


	2. Wounded

We slowly eased our way down dark ally ways, and through buildings, trying to avoid the larger, more zombie filled streets. Its been maybe four hours since Jesse and I left the others. It's hard to keep track of time now. The only times we know now are day and night.

So far I haven't shown any signs of the infection effecting me. The bite hurt like hell, but it was pretty deep. Of course it would hurt. Just like my sides hurt.

Jesse managed to find some clean jeans in one of the buildings we went through and got rid of his pissy jeans.

We entered yet another building. A hotel. It was big but we didn't see any infected. I looked over to Jesse. There were bags under his eyes and he was slowing down. He is exhausted. We helped each other up four floors and found an empty room with barred windows. Most likely to keep people from running out on the bill. Nothing could get through the window. Well, maybe a tank could, but it couldn't get this high up.

We walked in and Jesse collapsed on the couch. He sighed and rolled over to face the back of the couch. I closed the door and locked all three locks. The dead bolt, the door knob, and the key chain thingy. Hell if I knew what it was called. Like it mattered anymore anyways.

I searched the hotel room. It had two rooms, a bathroom in-between them, a kitchen and a living room. It wasn't overly large, but it wasn't small either. It worked perfectly for two people.

I walked into the kitchen to find food. I opened some cupboards to find only a few cans of cram berries, and two cans of tuna. I smiled. I checked the expiration dated and they were still edible. I walked over to the fridge to find three water bottles, some rotten food, and fruit juice. At least the people who stayed here had some usable stuff.

I found a can opener and opened a can of cram berries. I ate half of it and walked over to Jesse. His short blonde hair was tossed around and his mouth hung open just a tad. I let out a giggle. He was cute. I set the can on the coffee table next to him and placed the spoon I used in the can.  
I walked off into the bathroom to try to clean myself up. I brought the backpack with me and took out some clean bandages. I haven't checked on my wounds in a while. I was kinda scared. I unwrapped the bandages and stared at my naked torso.

There were claw marks on my ribs and on the sides of my breasts. They were red and puffy. Very infected. Not with _the_ infection, but from not having the proper disinfectants. They hurt incredibly bad too. The bite wound was worse. It was red and the veins surrounding it were a dark blue almost black. It looked like I was immune, but I had blood poisoning from the infected that bit me.

I was worried. All the adrenaline that kept me moving suddenly left and I felt weak. Very weak. I needed antibiotics in order to survive this. No wonder I was feeling sick.

I made my way to the bathroom door. I didn't care that I was nude from the waist up. I needed Jesse. I opened the door and stumbled over to the couch. I gripped the arm rest and was panting slightly.

"J-Jesse. I-I think I'm in t-trouble." I shook his shoulder. He groaned and brought his hands up to rub the sleep out of his eyes. He sat up and yawned.

"What did you say?" He asked. I couldn't answer him. I fell to my knees, not having the strength to keep me up. He removed his hands from his eyes and looked over to me. He took in my naked state and was stunned. The he noticed my panting and sweating.

He jumped up and knelt down next to me. He examined my neck and started to freak out. "Shit shit shit shit shit! Not good. Not good." He lifted me up carefully and set me on the couch. He looked around for the backpack and I shakily pointed to the bathroom. He ran off and was back in a few seconds with all the medical supplies we had.

He examined the wound on my neck again. "Not infected. You won't become one of them, but damn. I need to go get some antibiotics or you will die." He grabbed some disinfectant that was left and placed the rest on the bite. He smoothed it all around and sighed. "We need more. The hotel has to have a small medical unit. for emergencies or something." He looked around the room and grabbed my machete. "I'll be back as fast as I can."

He walked over to the door of the room and paused when I said his name. He looked back at me and caught my gaze. "Be... Safe." I whispered. He nodded and left, shutting the door.

I sighed and closed my eyes. He has to come back. But even if he does and found some medicine, who says it will even work?

Some tears escaped the corners of my eyes and ran down the side of my face to the back of my head. I could die. If _he_ was alive, I couldn't go find him. I wouldn't be able to see him again. He wouldn't know I was dead until he died. But what if he was dead? The when I died, we could see each other again. No. I can't die. Not like this.

Damn it. Damn it all! I let my hands clench into fists as I silently cried. I hate the infection. I hate how we got separated. I hate how it all ruined our future. It ruined my life.

We were both in our last year of college. We shared a small apartment and had the same job at a restaurant. We were waiting tables, had kitchen duty every once in a while to wash dishes. We were always together. We were rarely seen without the other. My family and his got along well. I miss them all.

I miss him. I miss him so much. Everything about him. The way he loved to wear black, His love of stuffed animals, even his cat fetish. I loved his smooth voice that made me smile, soft, black hair that went to his chin, pale blue eyes that I always adored, tall, slender body that fit so perfectly against mine, the creamy, pale skin that was so soft and warm against mine.

Hell, I even missed the small scars on his back that I accidentally gave him a year ago when I was...a little too rough on him. He gave me some in return though. Claw marks on my hips, and his bite mark on my inner thigh. He is mine, and I am his. If I wasn't in this state, I would be blushing at the memory of that night. I love him. I love him so much.

"Isaac." I gasped out as I remembered the night hi proposed to me. He was so shy and nervous. It was cute. I could never forget it. We have been together since middle school and I never forgot anything we did. He was constantly bullied and called and 'emo faggot.' But I was always there for him. God I missed him.

My throat started to hurt and my mouth was dry. I opened my eyes and sat up. The movement hurt, but I needed some water. I shakily got up and the room spun. I stumbled over to the kitchen and clung onto the table when I almost fell. I groaned and made my way over to the fridge. I opened it and took out the water bottles, setting them on the counter.

I eagerly opened one and chugged half of the bottle. The world still spun and I set the bottle back down to grip the counters edge. I was so tired. I heard a scratching noise at one of the barred windows and looked up at it. My vision was blurry and all I could see was a crouched figure out on the balcony. I knew what ever infected it was, wouldn't be able to get inside with the glass and bars in the way.

I backed away from the window and let out a small shriek, only load enough for the one infected to hear. I was startled with it being there all of a sudden. I made my way over to the couch again but couldn't hold myself up anymore. I fell and landed on my stomach. My vision blurred even more. I heard the door open and Jesse call my name with worry in his voice before I gave into the darkness clouding my sight.

_**So that's chapter two. Its a little longer than the last and describes more about her life before the infection. Next chapter is gonna be Jesse's POV. Hope you enjoyed it.**_


	3. Isaac

Jesse POV:

I held the machete close as I wandered around the first floor of the hotel. I entered what looked like the kitchen. There was old and rotting food laying around every where. Bodies lined the floor and what looked like the chef was gnawing on some poor boy. I snuck up behind the infected and ended it before it could end me.

I made my way out of the kitchen and continued looking around for any type of disinfectant. I decided to clean out the hotel of any infected, which wasn't many, and lock the front doors. I also closed and locked the gate doors in the front in case any infected broke through the glass.

I even hurriedly searched all five levels in about an hour. I cleaned out all infected that I saw and grabbed any medicine or bandages I saw. I found some antibiotics in a suitcase along with doctor shit that I didn't know. I'm guessing a doctor or something like that was staying here. Or maybe a nurse. I walked out of the room and silently walked towards the stairs to head to the fourth floor.

As I reached the stairs I heard a coughing noise and a choking sound. I pulled the machete up just as a slimy tong wrapped around my waist and pulled me down. I let out a scream as I was being dragged along. I brought the machete up and sliced off the tong. It fell limp around my waist and I threw the machete into the smoker and right into the top of its head.

To think that just a few weeks ago I was living with my boyfriend and working at a bar. God I miss Kyler. I shook my head as I remembered him. I needed to focus on Bree right now. She was the one in serious danger. Not to mention shes under a great deal of stress not knowing if her fiance is alive or not. I saw her as a little sister. She was the most important to me right now, and I could loose her.

I walked up to the dead smoker pinned to the wall and yanked the machete out of its skull. Seeing the smokers brown hair reminded me of Kyler. I sighed and just closed my eyes for a second. I needed to try to get Kyler off my mind. At least until Bree was better.

When I got to our door I heard a thump and rushed into the room. "Bree!" I shouted and rushed over to her. I opened the backpack and rolled Bree over onto her back to examine her wounds again.

Seeing a women naked didn't bother me. Sure I was shocked when she just walked out like this, but I just wasn't attracted to women. I think they're beautiful, I just don't get those silly feelings in my pants when I saw one naked.

I pulled some disinfectant and put it on Bree's infected wounds. I rubbed them on as gently as I could and tried to pick her up. She wasn't heavy, but I was scared to hurt her. I cradled her in my arms and placed her on the couch. I sat her up and carefully wrapped her up with bandages.

I laid her back down and walked over to the kitchen. It looked like she went and got a water bottle. I picked it up and brought it over to her. I placed the bottle up to her mouth and tilted her head back to try and get her to drink some.

Her eyes opened a little and she drank the water slowly. "That a girl. Drink it up." I smiled at her and she tried to smile back.

"Isaac..." She called out to me.

Oh Shit. She's hallucinating. The medicine better work on her. I don't know what I will do if I loose her now.

"No Bree its Jesse." I told her in a soft voice. Tears came to her eyes and she started to cry.

"I miss him so much." She sobbed.

My heart clenched painfully seeing her like this. So weak and upset. Its not like her. She's normally strong willed and happy to be alive as we kept fighting to survive. She wrapped her arms around my neck and hugged me close, crying into my neck. I encircled my arms around her waist gently and let her cry on me.

She passed out again and I lowered her body down onto the couch again. She had a fever. I walked into the kitchen and found a clean dish towel and got it wet using a water bottle. She needed it more right now. I walked back over to her body and placed the towel on her forehead. She was breathing heavily and was sweating badly. Her chest wasn't exposed anymore as the bandages covered it up.

I sighed and sat down on the ground next to her. I was so tired with everything that happened today. I just hoped I got all the infected in the hotel and blocked every way one could get in through.

My mind traveled to Kyler. He was always so hyperactive and energetic. I loved the man. His dark brown hair and grey eyes. His 6'5 height and tanish skin. I smiled at the though of him. I knew he was alive. He had to be alive. He had too. He had a tattoo of our initials on his inner wrists.

I think I heard Bree say something about her fiance being covered in tattoos. He was crazy enough to get it all done 6 months before the infection started. I think he had his arms sleeved in tattoos and is whole torso.

A scratch at the door snapped me out of my thoughts. I quickly sat up and reached for Bree's pistils. I walked over to the door and raised the guns. I quickly opened it and got ready. There crouching on the ground was a hunter. I must have missed it. I had the guns pointed at his head but he didn't move an inch. He raised his head up to where I could barely see his eyes. His hood blocked any light from allowing me to see his face completely, but I knew those eyes. I saw them before. I froze just before pulling the trigger.

The hunter just sat there. He didn't move to attack me in my stunned state or even looked like a predator. His figure was relaxed and clam. Like he wasn't even aware that I was human. That I was food to him. I dropped one gun but kept the right one pointed at his head. I needed to see. I moved my left hand toward his hood and he let out a growl. I froze again and stared into his eyes. He stopped growling and I continued for his hood.

Once I pulled it back I saw that what I thought was a hunter, was a human. Or he looked like a human. His eyes were more pale and clouded over than normal, and his skin was so pale, it looked like a whitish color. But other than that he was looked human.

He raised one of his hands and pointed behind me. Sharp claws replaced his nails. They looked like they were painted black. He was covered in filth and blood, just like I was.

I looked to where he was pointed to see Bree. I looked back at the hunter and he let out a whining noise. Could I trust this hunter? Was he really who I thought he is? Or was? Damn. I've never seen a hunter act like this. The hunter suddenly made a sound that sounded like he was trying to clear his throat.

"B... Bri... Brianna..." The hunter struggled to say. His voice was rough like he hadn't spoken in weeks. Which he probably hasn't. Okay Now I'm insane. A hunters talking to me. I froze and my eyes widened.

He talked? No infected has ever talked. As he was saying her name I saw his teeth. They had a fangs on the top and bottom row of teeth that made him look wolf like. They were clean and white too. Not normal for a hunter to have.

The hunters eyes moved to my own. I sighed. I hope I don't regret this. "If I let you in," I spoke to him. He nodded for me to continue. "you are to stay away from her until she is better and I know we can trust you. Stay at least five feet from her. Do you understand me? I'm only trying to keep her safe, and Iv'e never trusted an infected. They did this to her. Understand me?" I was talking to a fucking hunter, of course he didn't understand me.

"U...nder...stood.." The hunter got out. Or maybe he did understand. I nodded to him and moved aside. He crawled in and sat about exactly five feet from the couch, his eyes on Bree the whole time. A smile made its way to my face. Boy she's gonna get a surprise when she wakes up.

"Jesse?" I heard Bree mumble as I picked up the gun and close the door, locking it like always. I looked over at her to see her eyes still closed and her was reaching out blindly.

I walked over to her and set the guns down on the table. I grabbed onto her hand. "I'm her Bree. Everything is okay." He fever seemed to have gone down. She relaxed again and was out within seconds. I set her hand down across her belly and wandered over to the backpack. I searched through it for the little black box and Bree's wallet. I found them and stuck the box into my jeans pocket. I walked over and sat a few feet away from the hunter. His hood was back up to cover his face. He turned his gaze from Bree to me. He tilted his hood as I Held her wallet up. I opened it and took out the picture. I showed it to him.  
"Is this you?" I asked. He took it from me with shaky hands and looked at the picture. He nodded slowly and I let out a sigh of relief. Only one thing left to know if its really him. "Do you remember your name?" Again the hunter nodded.

I pulled the box out and opened it taking the ring out. He looked up at me and let out a whining noise. He reached for the ring and I placed it in his palm. He examined it and then held up his hand to show the engagement ring that he had on his ring finger.

"May I?" I asked as I gestured to his ring. He nodded and I took it off of him to look at the engravement. his ring said 'Brianna' and the ring I handed him said 'Isaac'. I put the ring back onto his finger and he held the ring to his chest. He pointed to the ring, then to Bree, then to his ring finger.

"She took it off so she wouldn't loose it. She would have lost her soul if she lost it." I told him. He crawled an inch forward but stopped. He looked over to me and whined. I sighed but nodded my head anyways. He let out a happy sounding noise and crawled over to Brees side.

He reached out with a clawed hand and gently cupped her cheek with his right hand. His thumb moved in circles on her cheek and her grabbed her left hand with his. He gently placed the ring on the right finger and let out a small whining noise.

"She'll get better. She's a strong women." I told him. The hunter nodded as he watched Bree sleep. I knew how to surprise her. I stood up and moved over to them I reached down and shooed the hunter back a little. He whined but obeyed me. I picked Bree up and held her close. Apparently the hunter knew I wouldn't hurt her because he made no noise or objection and followed me into a bed room. I placed Bree under the covers of one of the beds and tucked her in.  
I stood up straight and turned to the hunter. "Want to surprise her?" I asked him. He nodded eagerly. I smiled and walked towards the bathroom. He followed in behind me. "Then lets clean you up. I tried the bath tub and laughed when the water turned on. "Yes!" I exclaimed. I turned it warm and kept it unplugged.  
I turned to the hunter to see him shaking his head at the water and clawing at the locked door. "If you want to be seen by her, you need to be cleaned." I walked over to him and knelt in front of him. "Do you want her to see you covered in blood?" I asked him. He hesitated before he shook his head 'no'. I smiled and reached for his hoodie zipper. I pulled it down and slowly inched it off of him. He growled as the light hit his eyes and I quickly dimmed the lights.

"Better?" I asked. He nodded and I threw his hoodie into a hamper. I helped him pull his black tank-top off and whistled lowly. Damn. He had a nice body. And I was right. She did say he was covered in tattoos. His skin didn't look too unhealthy, he was just pale. I reached for the top of his jeans and undid them. He kicked them and his red boxers off like he didn't like them on.

I tried to ignore his bits and giggles, but damn, he had to be at least nine inches long and three inched wide. Holy shit. More than average. I pointed to the tub and he crawled in. I grabbed the cup from the sink and a wash cloth from one of the drawers and began to wash his body. I told him to scrub his bits and giggles which he did. Once his front, arms and legs where done I told him to turn around so I could get his back.

Once I saw his back I noticed the nail trails that scarred down his back. I smiled as I remembered something Bree told me once. I let out a giggle and scrubbed his back clean. He was a very handsome hunter, or man, or what ever he was. He couldn't have been a full hunter. He could talk, understand me, and even remember things from when he was human. Maybe he wasn't a hunter. His claws weren't as long as the other hunters her saw, and his teeth were not all sharp like them either.

I sighed and examined his clean back. He had the tattoos going around the claw scars and had them avoided all together. It made the tattoo pop out even more. After I cleaned his hair and face I let him crawl out. He sat on the rug dripping wet. I chuckled and helped him dry off. Once he was dry I placed the towel around his waist and helped him stand up. He stood up shakily and stumbled out of the bathroom. I kept a good grip on him but he fell back down to a crouch, the towel falling away as he went. Guess he's not ready for standing yet.

I went into the living room and grabbed him some of my clothes. Some black boxers, a white wife beater, a dark red and black hoodie, and some dark blue skinny jeans. I helped him get dressed and let him crawl into bed next to Bree. Not before telling him to keep his hood down, and to be careful with her injuries and his claws. I made sure he agreed before leaving the room for them to be alone. I just hope he stays tamed.


	4. Nightmare

Chapter 4  
1 week later

Bree's POV:

I was warm. My mind was hazy and dull. I could see nothing but black as I looked around. Where am I? I slowly walked forward with my arms out. I didn't want to run into anything. As I walked I noticed that the air was stuffy and humid. It smelt like rotting flesh.

I saw a white light up a head and walked a little faster, my breath coming out in pants. I rushed forward and into the light. I fell onto my knees. I stared at my hands as I noticed what I was kneeling in. I stared to shake and my hands flew up to my face. I screamed and fell back onto my ass as I looked at all the red.  
Blood? But... Where?... Who's? My eyes followed the trail that seemed to have caused the puddle. My eyes landed on a body. It was a guy. He wore a Black Veil Brides T-shirt and some black skinny jeans. He was laying on his side, his black, shaggy hair covering his face. From what I could see, he had tattoos. I froze. No. No no no no. I rushed over to him.

I brought my right hand up and brushed his hair away from his face. "Isaac..." I tried to say but it came out more as a choking noise. My throat felt like there was something stuck in it as I cried. I clung onto his body as I sobbed. "Please..." I whimpered.

I checked his body and noticed where all the blood was coming from. He had a gun shot wound to his shoulder.

I rolled him onto his back gently and reached for his face. I ran my thumb over his right cheek and let my tears fall as I smeared his own blood onto his pale face.

"You can't do this to me. You can't. You promised to always be here for me. You said you'd never leave me." I buried my head into his neck. "You said we would get married, get a big house with a yard, a dog, a cat... Have kids..." I trailed off. My heart clenched in my chest.

I lifted up my head and watched his face. His blue eyes were closed, his head fell to the side a little, and his lips were parted a bit. His chest was still and he was cold.

"You can't... You just can't... Please Isaac, Say something? Don't do this to me. I can't live without you." I watched as my tears fell onto his face. He's dead.

~~X~~

I woke up with a start. My body was shaking and I was hot. I was drenched in sweat. I was on my back with the blankets pulled over my breasts. My hair was pushed to the side and was also damp. My wounds didn't hurt as much as before. How long was I out?

My chest tightened suddenly and I froze all movement, my breathing included. I slowly turned my head and my heart skipped a beat.

His face nuzzled into my neck and his arm was around my torso under the blanket. He was pale, like he was in the dream. His lips were even parted a bit. The only difference was that he was breathing, and wasn't covered in blood. I rose my right arm and cupped his cheek.

How is he here? When did he... What? He's alive... He's alive! I quickly inhaled some air and tried o stay still. He was so peaceful looking, I didn't want to wake him.

He moved a little and let out the cutest yawn I ever heard. God I missed his voice. I looked up at the ceiling and closed my eyes. I tried not to cry. I was just so happy. What if this is another dream? I don't want it to be a dream?

"B-Breanna?" His voice sounded from beside me. It was a little rough, like he hasn't used it in a while. I re-opened my eyes and looked over at him. I smiled slightly and turned my body towards him. "Isaac..." I moved my arms up to wrap around his neck. He raised his hand and cupped my cheek. His nails were a little longer and sharper than normal. His eyes, paler, along with his skin. He smiled at me. I knew he was still himself, even if he was...part...hunter, I guess? Oh god. He must have gotten bit by a hunter and was only changed partly.

I smiled up at him. He nuzzled his face into my neck and kissed it gently. He was still the same Isaac. My Isaac. He always kissed my neck. He loved to do that. I let out a sigh and held him tighter.

"Your here." I pulled his face from my neck and stared into his eyes. "You can't leave me again. You can't." He smiled sadly at me and made a cross over his heart.

"I missed you so fucking much." I smiled and pulled his head towards mine. My lips met his in a kiss that he eagerly kissed back to. Thank god he here.


	5. Whispers

Chapter 5

**Early into the infection:**

The moon shined down on the cities streets a man walked down the street. His steps were careful and silent. A backpack hung on his back that swung gently as he walked. In his right hand was a pistol and in his left, was a flash light. He stayed to the shadows not wanting to be seen by anyone or any 'thing'. He crouched down suddenly behind a dumpster and peeked out from behind it slowly. here, at the end of the street, were the infected. They swarmed the area.

"Shit!" He cursed under his breath. "Just what I need." He took off his pack and searched through it as fast as he could. He reached deeper inside it and pulled out a pipe bomb. Fishing around in his pants pockets and found his lighter. He flipped it open and lit the bomb. He threw it into the horde and quickly hid in the dumpster before the infected saw him.

When he heard it explode he sneaked a peek outside and saw all the blood and burnt bodies. Smiling to himself he crawled out. He stretched his back, arms straight towards the sky.

The man began to walk back to his small group. He didn't travel to far away from them. He was just coming back from a small food hunt. He did manage to find a few cans of fruit. Hell, its better than nothing.

He came to a stop at a small gas station. The windows were all Boarded up and the emergency shutters were down. He walked over to the side door that was closed and locked. He got close and knocked four times in a weird beat. A few seconds later the door opened inward a bit.

He slipped inside and into a dimly lit room. There in front of him stood a tall and skinny black woman. Her dark hair was up in a pony tail with a few strands loosely hanging around her face. She had on camouflage military pants and a black tank top. Black combat boots covered her tiny feet easily. She crossed her arms and dog tags could be seen. Next to her was a man older than himself, in his fifties or so. He had on light blue jeans with a white wife beater. His shoes were casual sneakers that were grey. His face was kind and curious, just like the woman's.

"Find anything?" She asked him. The man nodded and took out the fruit cans. He handed one to each of them and smiled at the two.

As they ate they made small talk. They talked about their families, life before all shit broke free. They laughed and smiled from time to time but as soon as they were done eating they headed out to find an evac zone. But... They didn't make it more that two miles.

"Tank!" The black woman screamed a warning at the other two. The man in the wife beater snapped his head in her direction.

"Natasha, stay behind the cars." He told her.

"You too, Kale." He nodded to her so she knew he heard her.

The younger man reloaded his pistils and continued to fire at the horde. He turned his attention to the tank as it crashed into sight. He fired with all he had. He tucked and rolled out of the way as the Tank hurled a chunk of rock towards him.

"Damn! Skinny ass white boy can move!" Natasha complimented him as he threw a pipe bomb at the Tank. He took out his shotgun that was on his back, he found it earlier, and fired while the Tank was distracted.

It howled in pain and swung its arms around blindly, knocking into Kale and sending him flying into a brick building. A loud snap could be heard and Kale went down. He didn't move, his neck stuck at an odd angle and his head was leaking blood. Natasha screamed and ran over to him. The Tank went down and stayed down.

The man walked over to Natasha and tried to get her up. She reluctantly followed him to the edge of the ravine they were at. A growl and screech sounded from the swamp they were in. The man got tackled and thrown into the ravine.

Natasha tried to find a way down but the side of the ravine was way to steep for her to try to get down.

"Go! He screamed at her as the hunter tried to tear into him. His eyes locked with hers as he held the hunters hands away from his chest and stomach. He pleaded with his eyes and Natasha slowly nodded. She turned away and ran from his sight.

The Hunter gave up trying to tear into him with his claws and sunk his teeth into his neck. The Man cried out in horror as the hunter ripped away from his neck. Blood poured from the bite wound and the hunter released him and disappeared. The man tried to stand up slowly and held onto his neck. Blood seeped through his fingers and he collapsed back to the ground. His vision blurred and he fell face first into the inch deep muddy water. He turned his head to the side and gasped for breath. It hurt. He hurt so much. His eyes stared blankly at nothing in particular. He could literally feel his heart beat slowing and his mind flashed to the night before he got separated from someone special.

**_A young woman smiled at him, her white teeth shining. They were laying in bed, her body resting over his. Her naked chest pressed into his. She ran her fingers over his smooth hairless chest. She peppered a few kisses on his torso here and there._**

**_"We have to do this more often." She purred to him. He smirked at him and rolled them over. He hovered above her and her hands were caught in his by her head, their fingers laced together. _**

**_"Defiantly." He whispered into her ear and captured her lips in a kiss. He rolled them back over and she snuggled closer to his warm body._**

**_"Promise to never leave me?" She whispered out._**

**_"I could never leave you. Never. Your stuck with me for the rest of our lives."_**

**_She smiled up at him and gave him a sweet peck on his lips. "Promise?"_**

**_He stared into her eyes and nodded, a smile on his lips. _**

**_"I promise."_**

**_She let out a small sequel as he squeezed her ass cheek. He smirked down at her and she blushed. _**

**_She smiled a sly smile and straddled him. He let out a deep rumble from his throat and cupped her face in his hands. She leaned down and they shared a passionate kiss. His tongue probed her bottom lip begging to be let in. She parted her lips slightly and he dove in. Their tongues wrestled for dominance He won of course. They pulled away for air and she rested her forehead on his. _**

**_"I love you." His husky voice whispered to her. Her face flushed darker and she smiled. _**

**_"I love you too."_**

_**As he fell asleep he could have sworn he heard her whisper something to him. But it was foggy sounding and he didn't understand**._

His eyes fluttered as tears streamed down his face. His breathing was ragged and it hurt. He will never be able to find her. _I'm so sorry. I broke our promise. _He last thought before he was struck with a tired feeling. The night air chilled him to the bones. An owl could be heard in the distance.

As he drew in his last breath, a face flashed into his vision.

"Breanna..." He whispered. He saw her kneel down by him and place a hand on his freezing cheek. She smiled at him. He smiled weakly back and she wiped at his tears.

**_"I love you Isaac. So, so much. I have something to tell you..." _** His heart stopped and his eyes were glued to the stars. His tears remained in his eyes and on his face. The young man stayed there still.

_**She sighed. "Guess I'll tell you tomorrow after work."**_

A voice could be heard whispering in the wind. "_Find me..." _Then she disappeared.


End file.
